


Sora and Ariel

by Cornholio4



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Litte Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Sora is Melody's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot set in the future of Kigndom Hearts. Sora and Ariel are married living on Destiny Islands with their daughter Melody.





	Sora and Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a chapter of a story on fanfictio can allied Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square. I decided to upload it on Deviantart and now in anticipation for Kingdom Hearts III, I am uploading it here.

Sora smiled while lying down on the beach of his homeworld of Destiny Islands, he was now an adult Keyblade Master much different from the 14 year old boy he was when he first got his Keyblade on this very island. Lying next to him was a young girl by the name of Melody, "You think mum will be much longer dad?" Melody asked Sora and Sora put his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he told her that she should not be too long now.

They saw something swimming towards the beach and they rushed to the end of the beach where there was now a beautiful redheaded mermaid woman who smiled at them, "hi Ariel, our daughter was just getting worried about when you would return." Sora told Ariel. When they got married Donald made a spell that would allow them both to turn into a mermaid and human at will so at times they would spend some time swimming in the ocean, they lived on Destiny Islands but they would visit Ariel's family in Atlantica.

Sora picked Ariel up from the ocean bridal style and kissed her as she was turning into a human again wearing a purple bikini. "You can put me down now Sora." Ariel told her husband and Sora got a mischievous smile as an idea came to mind. He then walked to where the bottom of the waterfall was and then threw into the small pool area. Ariel screamed for a moment as there was a big splash, Ariel glared at Sora who was smirking right at her while standing next to a laughing Melody.

Of course Ariel did not mind too much since she grew up in the water but it was a bit scary being thrown into it like it, Ariel stepped out of it and motioned Sora to come over there. Sora did so and turning them both around Ariel gave Sora a flirty smile as she slowly kissed him before pushing him in. Sora after getting up with his clothes soaking wet and Melody laughing.

The smile Sora got from Ariel told him that she had now forgiven him for that stunt earlier now she had got her vengeance and that she was no longer that mad at her, Sora could not help but staring at the sight of Ariel's beautiful face along with her figure. Sora loved who Ariel was in the inside but her great looks did not hurt either.

Later in their house Sora having changed into a clean pair of clothes was tucking Melody in for bed and went to his bedroom where Ariel was sitting waiting for him in a purple robe. "Don't worry about earlier Sora; I am happy you are basically the same fun loving boy I met when we were teens." Ariel told Sora with a smile as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah it's always great times with you Ariel." Sora told Ariel thinking of all the songs they had sung together and all the times they had worked with eachother. "Just glad that we still have plenty of free time to have more fun together since I have not been needed as a Keyblade Master for a while, good thing since I promised Melody we could play some more later when we got to my mum's house tomorrow." Sora told her and Ariel smiled at the thought of her mother in law. She was accepting of Ariel and never turned down an opportunity to have her granddaughter over. They couple then got things ready to go to sleep.


End file.
